This Christmas (I'll Give You My Heart)
by twiheart109
Summary: Just a short, one chapter story. After watching Glease, I was emotionally depressed. Which is why I decided to make a new Finchel FanFic for Christmas. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)


**Greetings! I'm sorry for not posting any new chapters for both of my story, and I actually have a reason why.**

**I was in India for two weeks, because I underwent an open heart surgery, which was major. Thankfully, I'm okay.**

**When I came back, I was in hospital again for ten days. Now I'm better, but I'm not allowed to go out. FOR THREE MONTHS.**

**Anyway, this is just a very short Christmas tale about Finchel. This takes place after the 'Glease' episode. I seriously cried my eyes out watching that.**

**I'll be resuming my stories after Christmas, and I hope you guys understand. **

**Well, here you are!**

* * *

"Honestly Rachel, what do you see in Brody?" Kurt asked, as he turned around to face me.

It was a week before Christmas; the one I thought I'd spend with Finn.

"I thought you liked Brody?" I asked in confusion.

"I do, he's a nice guy...not to mention hot," He stopped for a while, probably because he was picturing Brody shirtless. I giggled at his face, but it turned serious not long after. "Rachel, I love you. But...you can't just throw away everything you and Finn had. You dated for three years, and he was about to marry you. Rachel, I know you think that Finn left you because it was for the best. He left you so you could achieve your dreams without any distractions. Do you know how much he cried after you left?"

I was speechless. I never thought Kurt would bring something like this up - yet, I was glad he did.

Kurt was right; it was impossible to just throw everything Finn and I had. I try not to accept the fact that I was still in love with him, but I can't.

"Finn's better off without me." I mumbled quietly, fearing Kurt's expression.

"No he's not! You both think you aren't good for each other when everyone else around you knows you are! Rachel, stop being so depressed and go find him."

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell another lie, but I felt the urge to tell him the truth.

"I...I'm trying to move on," I whispered, as I felt tears drop down. "I thought maybe I'd fall in love with Brody, but I haven't. I realize that I can never let go of what Finn and I had. I do miss him, more than you can imagine. But I'm afraid." I admitted, as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Oh Rachel..." Kurt whispered, as he hugged me tightly. I sobbed into his chest, deciding to let it all out.

"Why are you afraid?" Kurt asked, as we both sat down on the couch.

"That he had moved on. After what I did to him? What if he doesn't want me back? He did say no contact," I pointed out, rubbing my eyes.

"Rachel, look at me," He shook my shoulders a few times, before I gave in and looked at him.

"Do you honestly think...for one second that he doesn't miss you? That he doesn't love you?" I was quiet after that, and excused myself.

I lay down in bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Days after that, Kurt never brought up our conversation again.

Soon, it was Christmas. Kurt and I had lunch together, but Kurt had to leave because Blaine and him were going ice skating. I was glad he worked things out with Blaine, and envied him because he had Blaine in his life again.

I went to the café just downstairs, and ordered salad that came with orange juice. It was boring, I know.

But what other way could you spend a depressing Christmas you once thought you'd spend with the love of your life?

"Salad? That isn't the best thing to eat on Christmas day." I heard a voice comment from behind my back.

"You would understand if-" I stopped at mid sentence, because standing there, with a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans was Finn.

He didn't look his happiest, but he still smiled at me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked quietly, as I still sat there in shock.

"Um...no." I mumbled quietly as he took a seat opposite me.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted softly, knowing this was extremely awkward.

"Same to you. What are you doing here?" I asked immediately, pushing my food towards the side.

"Kurt called." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, before opening in them again.

"What did he say?" I asked, with hope in my voice that he talked about his favorite male singer and _only_ that.

"He said I needed to come down to New York and talk to you. He...he told me everything."

I sat there in silence, hoping that he still loved me. What if he came here to ask me what the hell was wrong with me?

"I never stopped loving you, Rachel. Sure, I was angry, but not at you. Rachel, I can never easily forget you. Hell, I never will." He told me, looking into my eyes.

That's when I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Finn! I miss you, and I miss everything!" I sobbed, as he hugged me tightly.

Just hugging him made me feel loved.

"I am too." He whispered, as we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Can we start over?" I asked quietly, after he pulled away.

He slowly leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. It was short, but romantic.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

I knew now that Finn and I were going to be together forever - and nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

**Yes, its super short, but I just wanted to feel complete for Christmas. **

**RYAN MURPHY BETTER MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER.**

**Wishing you a very Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays~ :)**

**Love,**

**Mandy(: **


End file.
